Tres Lorelais
by Rory Granger
Summary: Rory queda embarazada a los 17 años. Ahora su hija, Lorelai Lea, tiene 15 años y ambas viven con Lorelai en Stars Hollow. Pero...¿Quién es Ristie? ¿Porqué Lea tiene una cicatriz? ¿Por qué se mudaron con Lorelai? LL, tal vez Trory.
1. Capítulo 1

La tercera Lorelai

15 años, 3 meses y 7 días. Ese era el tiempo que llevaban juntas. Rory sonrió al recordar lo difícil que había sido todo, lo complicado que había sido contarle a su madre y el miedo que tenía de que no la entendiera. Había pasado ya mucho tiempo, pero cada vez que lo recordaba, sentía de nuevo la angustia de ese momento. Pero todo había salido bien, al final. Suspiró, bien al final. Se estremeció un momento al recordar, pero borró de su mente la imagen, no quería volver a sentir lo que habia sentido aquel día. Terminó de guardar las cosas en su bolso y se miró rápidamente al espejo, el pelo corto y lacio justo hasta el borde de su rostro, sonrió, le quedaba bien.

"Mamá" gritó Lea desde su pieza "¿Estás lista?" Rory se sobresaltó al escuchar a su hija llamándola, tomó su bolso y se acercó a su pieza. La miró a través del marco de la puerta, era una jovencita encantadora, alta, delgada y de vibrantes ojos azules, iguales a los de su madre. También de pelo liso, pero rubio y largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, que se arreglaba infructuosamente frente al espejo de cuerpo entero. Se veía nerviosa y Rory sonrió al recordar porqué. Ella había estado nerviosa también, cuando había sido su turno. Pero todo había salido bien, al final. Lea por fin la vio, después de darse por vencida con su cabello. Sus ojos brillaron y Rory entró a la pieza.

"Te ves preciosa" le dijo, acomodándole un mechón rebelde que insistía en caer justo al medio de su frente. Sonrió con ternura y la dio vuelta para que se mirara al espejo. Notó sus hombros tensarse y vio su expresión contraerse al observar el uniforme que tenía puesto. El uniforme de Chilton, su nuevo colegio. Rory le apretó los hombros con delicadeza y le ajustó la falda. "Todo va a salir bien, ya lo verás" le dijo suavemente. Lea suspiró, era una adolescente y como tal le tenía pánico al rechazo. Rory podía verse a sí misma en los miedos de su hija.

"¿Estás segura, mamá?" le preguntó, con el nerviosismo impregnando su voz. La miraba a través del espejo y Rory se sorprendió al notar lo parecidas que eran y lo mucho que le recordaba a sí misma a su edad.

"Sí, Lea, estoy absolutamente segura" le dijo, manteniendo sus ojos fijos en los de ella a través del espejo. Le sonrió tratando de darle ánimos y giró para recoger su mochila. "Ya estamos listas"

"Vamos Rory, Lea" gritó Lorelai entrando al dormitorio. Se quedó de una pieza al verlas juntas, no supo qué decir por un par de segundos. Sus niñas eran sorprendentemente parecidas, pero nunca se había dado cuenta de cuánto. "Hoy va a ser pesado en el Dragonfly y Sookie me está esperando" dijo, cuando las palabras volvieron a su boca. "Ya tenemos que irnos, Luke no me perdonaría jamás si no le llevo a su nieta para que la felicite el primer día de clases."

"No es su nieta, mamá" alegó Rory, con una sonrisa. Lea no tenía ningún parentesco sanguíneo con Luke, pero Rory siempre había sido como una hija para él. Así que ahora, desde hacía dos semanas que habían llegado a Stars Hollow, Lea era su nieta. El hecho de que Luke fuera el esposo de Lorelai y el padre de sus dos hijas pequeñas no tenía nada que ver, por supuesto.

"Lily, Emily" gritó Lorelai, llamando a sus hijas. Las pequeñas gemelas de nueve años aparecieron corriendo en la puerta de la habitación. Venían vestidas idénticas, con el mismo peinado y la misma sonrisa.

"¿Cuál es cuál?" le preguntó en un susurro Lea a su madre. Rory sólo se encogió de hombros y siguió a su propia madre y sus hermanas escaleras abajo. Lea se miró una vez más al espejo y se acomodó un mechón de pelo para tapar la cicatriz que tenía en el borde de la frente, al lado izquierdo. Su rostro se ensombreció sólo un instante, suspiró y decidió no pensar en ello. Tenía esa noche completamente borrada de su memoria. Sintió a su madre mirándola desde el marco de la puerta, sabía que ella también había visto la cicatriz. Se dio vuelta alegremente, tratando de que su madre no recordara aquel día. Ristie era aún un tema tabú en sus vidas, aunque ya habían pasado muchos años desde aquel accidente.

A/N: Bueno, eso es todo. Espero que les guste ¡Manden reviews por favor! Necesito saber si a alguien le interesa esta historia. Sé que es corto y trataré de mejorar eso en los próximos capítulos.

EDIT: Lo arreglé un poco, incorporé nuevos personajes, nuevas situaciones, verán, esta historia no me convencía mucho hasta que decidí ponerle un poco de trabajo. Ahora, les va a gustar mucho más. O al menos eso espero.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tres Lorelais**

_Capítulo 2_

Habían pasado ya tres semanas desde el inicio de clases. Lea estaba muy emocionada con su nuevo colegio y le iba bastante bien. Rory se sentía tan orgullosa de su hija, tal vez ella sí escapara a la "tradición familiar" y tuviera una vida normal. Cada día la encontraba más bonita y más rubia, rasgo heredado indudablemente de su padre.

Lea, por su parte, no conocía a su padre, nunca había preguntado por él tampoco. Simplemente aceptaba que hay cosas que no todos pueden tener, en su caso, un padre. Pero sí tenía un abuelo, de hecho, dos: Christopher y Luke. Ambos la querían muchísimo, casi tanto como a su madre.

Un día, cuando Lea iba a bajar a tomar desayuno, unos gritos provenientes de la cocina la detuvieron, era su madre peleando con alguien.

- Tengo una hija, Jess.- le contestó, cansada.

- Pero no es hija mía…- suspiró él.

- Exacto. Ya tengo mi vida armada.

¿Me darías una segunda oportunidad- rogó él.

- Me da miedo tener una relación con alguien, podría afectar mucho a Lea.

- Seamos amigos, no te pido nada más.- Jess le tendió una mano

- Ok, seamos amigos.- sonrió y estrechó su mano. En ese momento, Lorelai pasó por el lado de Lea y le dijo:

¿Qué haces ahí, tratando de teletransportarte?

- Algo así- sonrió Lea y siguió a su abuela al primer piso. Jess saludó a Lorelai y ella fue inusitadamente amable con él. Rory, luego de hacer las presentaciones del caso (_Jess, mi hija, Lea; Lea, Jess, un amigo) _Salió apurada a trabajar. Lorelai se excusó también y salió apresuradamente. Lea se quedó en la cocina con Jess. Lo miró de arriba abajo y le preguntó:

¿Quién eres?

- Un amigo de Rory, ya te dijo.- contestó él, un poco nervioso.

- Sí, pero…- Lea no sabía porqué, pero sentía que había algo más que no le querían decir.

- Pero¿Qué?

¿De dónde conoces a mam�- Empezó a preguntar.

- Soy sobrino de Luke- fue su escueta respuesta.

¿Qué quieres de mi mam�?

- Que me de otra oportunidad, solíamos ser amigos, yo la embarré en grande y ella no me quiso hablar más. Ahora quiero que me dé otra oportunidad.

¿Eres mi pap�- Sentía que eso era lo más terrible que le podrían haber hecho a su madre.

- No.

¿Sabes quién es mi pap�- Preguntó, esperanzada.

- Sí.

¿Quién- Sus ojos brillaban, por fin iba a saberlo.

- No te puedo decir yo, Rory debe tener muy buenas razones para no decírtelo.- Contestó Jess, un poco apenado. En ese momento entró Rory, tomó a Lea de un brazo, aduciendo que llegaría tarde al colegio y se fue. Jess quedó solo en la cocina, después de un par de minutos, callado, pensando, se levantó y se fue.

* * *

Uff! Esta espera si que fue larga, no se decepcionen, este capítulo es como de transición entre la introducción y el desarrollo propiamente tal de la historia.

Gracias por los reviews:

**Yulaia: **Espero que te haya gustado este capi… no es muy bueno, pero introduce otro personaje…

**Madam Spooky: **Se va a poner más interesante, aún faltan muchas cosas por pasar. Jejeje .

**Coffeegirlyme:** Qué bueno que te guste y que se entienda cuando lo traduces… dicen que el de Google es un buen traductor. Tal vez Tristan es el padre, tal vez no… ¿Quién sabe?

**Shery¡**Qué bueno que te interese! Hay tan pocos fics en español… Tal vez es Tristan… no lo sé aún… jejeje!

**Ann-angel: **Que bueno que te guste, gracias por el review.

**Ysdpotter: **Aquí viene un próximo capítulo… espero que te haya gustado… aún no sé cómo continuar, pero ya se me ocurrirá…


End file.
